In 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) (3GPP LTE), a base station (BS) receives uplink (UL) data signals from a subscriber station within the coverage of the BS as well as other subscriber stations belonging to other BSs. In order to decode uplink data signal, the BS needs to distinguish between a desired signal and interfering signals.